Harry's Best Friend
by hisbestfriend
Summary: Harry and Hermione are just best friends. What happens when their hormones get the better of them? Based on a true story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note--This is my first fanfic, so please review so I can improve! Sadly, none of this is my imagination. The characters and setting belong to JK, and the plot actually happened to me with my best friend.

When Hedwig tapped my window bringing a note inviting me to the Great Lake that evening, I thought nothing of it. This was not an atypical way to spend a Friday evening--away from the library, dressed in Muggle clothes, laughing with my friends. Ron and Ginny had gone home for the weekend to see Charlie, who had received burns by a particularly vicious dragon. I wrote back to Harry, agreeing to meet him there around 7:30 and returned to my book.

An hour later, I finished the book and looked up at the clock. Upon realizing I had about fifteen minutes, I threw on a large sweatshirt of my father's and a pair of jeans. I had no time to bother with my hair, but I didn't worry. After all, it was just _Harry_, who was one of my best friends and practically my brother.

I arrived at the lake a few minutes early and found a nice bench. It wouldn't be big enough for all three of us, but as Ron wasn't coming tonight, it would be fine. It was under a large tree, providing highly sought privacy. The wind blew, and I shivered. I wondered if my sweatshirt would be warm enough, but I didn't want to return to the castle and give up our desirable bench. I pulled out my cell phone and began to play Snake. It was only useful during the summer in the Muggle world, but I brought it to Hogwarts in case of an emergency in which I needed to contact my parents.

When Harry arrived, he was sporting a red sweatshirt he must have borrowed from a dorm mate, for it fit properly, unlike Dudley's atrocious sweaters. "Sorry I'm late, Hermione. The Creevey brothers' fan club was following me, and I didn't want them to ruin tonight." He sat down next to me, peering at my phone. "Snake again, eh? I thought you told me it was an unproductive use of your time," he teased.

I smiled and quit the game to talk. Our friendship was currently unstable as Harry and Ginny had a nasty breakup a few months before. Although Harry was one of my best friends, I also felt obligated to comfort Ginny, my closest girl friend. Neither was angry that I was friends with the other, but it had caused me to fill the uncomfortable position of middleman.

We talked about school-our classmates, professors, and homework. After discussing our particularly challenging Potions essay, Harry blurted out, "Hermione, Neville likes you."

Shocked, I gasped, "What?"

Harry nodded. "You weren't supposed to know his feelings. I agreed to help him out, but there's no chance, is there?"

"N-no." I was frustrated--both at Harry for telling me, and at Neville for liking me. I was convinced we were merely good friends, and had no reason to believe I had any qualities Neville--or any boy--would like. He swiftly changed the subject, and we happily continued to talk. It started to rain, cold drops of water fell everywhere, making the lake ripple and us shiver.

"Hermione, come sit on my lap," Harry requested.

"No, Harry. I'll break you." At 5'10", Harry only had about three inches on me, and although he was all muscle from Quidditch, he was still very skinny.

"Come on, Hermione! I'm cold! Besides, you can't hurt me."

I continued to mutter about being too big and breaking him, but he pulled me into his lap.

"Much better. Are you comfortable?"

I nodded truthfully, surprised by his thoughtfulness. After all, I was much warmer with his body heat.

"Now then. I used to be a Snake king at primary school. Let me rack up some points and beat your highest score."

I handed him the phone. He put his hands around my waist and held the phone so that we could both see. He was winning when all of a sudden, the phone erupted with noise. Shocked that anyone called, I jumped up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hermione! This is Ginny! I'm trying out Dad's telephone. What are you doing?" She sounded excited that she had successfully used the Muggle device.

I sighed before replying, "I'm at the lake."

"Alone?"

"…yeah." I hated lying to my friend, but I knew it was better off this way. I didn't want to ruin her trip home with thoughts of Harry.

"Okay, well we're coming back on Sunday. Ron says he misses you too. Bye-bye!"

"Bye," I echoed.

"Who was that?" Harry questioned, his brow furrowed with worry. "Is your family okay?"

"It was Ginny; she was calling to say she and Ron would be back on Sunday," I replied briskly.

His worried look was vanished, and apparent aggravation took its place. "You didn't say I was here, did you?"

"Of course not," I replied, smiling sadly.

"Come back, Hermione. I'm getting cold without you!" he begged through his chattering teeth.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you?" I asked doubtfully. Much to Ron's dismay, Ginny had been all over Harry, but I was a good three inches and ten pounds bigger. It hadn't bothered him, for he pulled me onto his lap again. This time, I was sitting sideways, my back against the armrest and my feet sprawled over the rest of the bench. "Harry, I feel like a two-year-old!" I exclaimed.

"I just love rocking you!" he replied wittily.

After a few minutes, I became uncomfortable and stood up. When I returned to his lap, he instructed me to sit facing him with my legs bent on either side of his body. I complied, resting my head on his shoulder.

I interrupted the silence by muttering, "Harry, I-I don't deserve this."

"Hermione!" he exclaimed. "You _deserve_ good friends. Look at me." He tilted my head so I was looking directly into his eyes--past his green irises to his pupils, which reflected my own cinnamon colored eyes. "You're a smart, cute girl and you deserve everything you have. Do you believe me?"

I shook my head and tried to pull my hair, now a wet frizzy mess, out of his way. "Sorry, Harry. My hair must smell like a wet dog."

"No, I think it smells really good," he replied quickly, stroking my hair. "You're beautiful, you know?"

"_Ginny_ is beautiful, Harry. I'm just Hermione," I replied, thinking of my gorgeous redheaded friend.

He smiled and replied, "Well, I love you." He began tentatively kissing my neck. Despite his relationship with Ginny, he was still shy around girls, scarred by Cho's weepy kiss. There was a buzzing warning in the back of my brain reminding me this was wrong, but my hormones raged and I said nothing. A unicorn came out of the forest, frightening me immensely. Although I _know_ unicorns are harmless creatures, I have an embarrassing fear of them. Harry held me a little tighter, and for once, I felt safe.

After a while, Harry removed his lips and broke the silence. "I think we'd better go, Hermione. I've got a Quidditch match tomorrow." I agreed and quickly got off his lap. No longer blanketed by my body heat, Harry was shivering badly. I hugged him, hoping to warm him up. Much to my surprise, he picked me up.

"Harry! Put me down! I'm too big for you to hold," I shrieked, wrapping my legs around his waist to keep from slipping.

Harry laughed and exclaimed, "I've got a big girl, and I love her!" He put me down and I grabbed his head and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, Hermione. Can I have another one?" I knew he meant on the lips, but as it was _Harry_, I did not want to fulfill his wishes. If anyone saw us, his reputation as the most desirable man at Hogwarts would vanish. Rumors about us would begin to fly, embarrassing Harry to no end, let alone anger Ginny. I gave him another kiss on the cheek and walked back to the castle on cloud nine.

I became once more engrossed in my book, and was startled when Hedwig tapped on my window with another note. Startled from their weekly makeovers, Parvati and Lavender gave me questioning glances. Ignoring them, I opened the window to retrieve it. I sat down on my bed and read the note, written quickly on a piece of ragged parchment.

_Hermione—__We should never have done that…just forget all about that, okay? It was just my adolescent hormones raging. I'm sorry. __--Harry_

I sighed, less than surprised. What did startle me was seeing the postscript, written on the back.

_P.S.--__Listen, Lee Jordan saw us but promised me not to tell if I don't give him a single detention this week. I know you'll disapprove of the deal as it is against the rules, but it's worth it this time. Again, Hermione, just forget it, okay?__--H._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note—To my reviewers—y'all are amazing! Thank you! I'm in the process of **editing**…feel free to e-mail with ideas/comments!

Ron and Ginny returned to Hogwarts as planned, and Harry made me promise not to tell anyone—especially them—what had happened. I agreed readily, it would have caused more trouble than it was worth. However, it was nearly impossible to keep quiet because Ginny always made references to her experiences with Harry at the lake, reminding me of my confusion. And I didn't _like_ Harry, but after his behavior at the lake, I couldn't help but hope something more would come of it.

Sure enough, the next time Ron had a detention for mouthing off Snape, Hedwig brought me another note:

_Hermione—do you want to go to the lake tonight? You can sit in my lap again…Harry_

Remembering the safe feeling I had with Harry's arms around me, I happily put down my scroll for Herbology and agreed. I told Ginny I had to meet with Professor McGonagal, and left quickly for the lake before she could notice I left my transfiguration books behind. I had no time to change out of my ratty old tee shirt and jeans.

We met at the lake, but as it was approaching summer, the air was sticky and filled with mosquitoes. Again, Harry played Snake on my phone, beating my highest score with a whopping 918. After twenty minutes or so, Harry interrupted our chatter by asking me if I would walk him to Dumbledore's office because he had to relay a dream about Voldemort. I agreed, glad to move into the cooler castle.

When we arrived at the gargoyles at the entrance to his office, Harry asked, "How about a good-bye hug?" I practically ran into his arms, internally praying to feel safe again.

After five minutes, we were still hugging, and I felt his hands slide down into the back pockets of my jeans. Startled, I pulled away slightly. Harry whispered, "Is that okay?" I nodded.

Harry's voice shook me out of my daze. I heard him asking, "Will you kiss me?"

Already knowing the answer, I replied, "Where?"

He laughed and said, "Hermione, you are the smartest witch of our year. I think you know where!"

"No, Harry, I can't." Since Harry was one of my best friends, I was naturally crazy about him. I desperately wanted to give him anything he asked for, but as I knew he wouldn't _really _want this, I refused.

Sounding like an adorable five-year-old, he continued to beg. "Just one? Just a small one?"

I continued to decline by reminding him, "Harry, it's just your hormones talking. As soon as you go back to your dorms, you'll regret everything. I'm not one of those girls, Harry; I'm not Ginny or Cho."

"I promise I won't regret anything! Plus, I can't think of any other girl, Hermione—only you."

My eyes filling with tears, I looked down to notice his hands had traveled to my chest. Harry began to kiss my face, exclaiming, "I like it when you cry, Hermione."

Startled, I asked, "Why?"

"Your tears taste good!"

I laughed through the tears in my throat, and began kissing his neck.

Suddenly remembering we were standing directly in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office, I pulled away. "You should go."

"I know," he said, sighing.

I walked away saying, "I'm sorry for everything, Harry." Sobbing, I returned to the Common Room and went to bed, hoping no one would notice my blotchy face and red eyes.

After a while, my crying subsided and I pulled open my bed curtains to see Hedwig tapping impatiently on my window. I untied the note from her leg and watched her fly back to the boys' dormitory.

_Hermione—Thanks for refusing my pleas. Believe it or not, I've never kissed anyone—that includes Ginny-- and I don't really want you as my first. Also, I'm sorry to have tried to push you into something you didn't want. By the way, Ron and I want to know when you're free to study for exams with us. —Harry_

For a millisecond, I was furious. How dare he play with my emotions like that? Was I merely the girl he had right in his palm, to be used for academics and physical romance?

Then I remembered that I was talking about _Harry_, my best friend. He didn't mean any harm; he simply got caught up in the moment, just like I had.

I'm still editing…but you can review anyhow!


End file.
